Days After
by yukiharushun
Summary: It has been two years after the war. Inaho is getting his regular life back together and Slaine is in a jail cell wishing to be free again. What will happen when that wish is fulfilled?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Two years after the battle between Vers and Earth …..

INAHO

These years after the war have been interesting while getting our lives back on track. It was easy for me but I don't think Yuki had the nicest of times. She is strong but having the same person that shot your brother and killed many people still alive. Makes her worry that's why when I tell her that 'Bat' is coming to live with us he will already be here. That way she can see how not-so-much-a-threat he is (and she can give him a piece of her mind so she won't weary any more). Aren't I a good brother helping his sister vent her stress. ;)

SLAINE

In this jail cell that I live in now I have a lot of time to think so sometimes my mind wanders to the question why ,why did all those innocent people have to die for our selfish resins ,why did I pull that trigger why, did I rage war making it worse ,and why did I think it would make the princesses happy…I'll tell you why ,it's because for all my life I was treated as scum because I was from earth but the princess she ,she was kind and treated me like I was someone ,she treated me like I was loved…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

If I asked you, if, say you had all the power in the world but the time you received that power a war was raging would you help defeat your enemy or would you give up and let the enemy win because basically that is what making peace truly is to me, It's giving up that's what it is. I have long given up. In this jail cell which is now my home. I will never have a life outside these walls again. See you probably think I am trying to make you feel badly for me but really I'm just doing this to pass time. If you didn't know this is my very boring very depressing autobiography of my life which I am writing in my cell. They thought that if they let me have a typewriter, under surveillance of course, I would eat and maybe listen to them more.

But to their unwanted surprise, I will not do what I promised myself I will not do. Though I do not want to, I have to eat 3 times each week being those times the princess comes to visit I have to because I do not want to worry her for she has kept me alive and has been quite kind to me.

The thing that I most hate about her keeping me alive is the fact that she has put me in the hands of my enemy 'Orange' or formally known as Inaho Kaizuka but I like to call him orange because if he was an orange I would be able to squeeze him till all that's left is shriveled up skin. (Hee hee! laughs evilly.)Even though I show my contempt openly towards him he still comes. He comes twice a week an hour each time but he never comes when the princess comes. I don't know why but I can guess. (Though with him I can never tell.)But I am glad he doesn't come then.

Being alone with the princess is nice. It reminds me when we were young and innocent. When we had no war to worry about and I was free. But not being free was my fault. I can't help but think about what life would be like if I had not done those things. I probably would be showing her those plants that we talk about. Most likely _**he**_ already showed her everything I dreamt of showing her but I can dream can't I. He's the one who basically ruined my life by putting me in here and I came so close to killing him too.

Well someone is coming it's probably him though I do not know why it is not one of those dreaded days. (Hopefully it's just a guard.) I keep track of them just in case I decide to break out which will never happen because this place is guarded like a the bank. I am signing out now. Before he catches me and sees all the dreadful things I said about him.

Logging out: Slaine Saazbaum Troyard

Slain turns around to find Inoho already in the cell. He is standing by the cell door with a big black bag. Throwing the bag at Slain, who barely cashes it, he says without expression.

"Get dressed, we're leaving."

I WILL NOT UPDATE ANY MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS. SO IF U WANT MORE OF THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW.

THANKS ;0


End file.
